A battery package in a battery cell module is commonly electrically connected to an electronic control unit (ECU) of a vehicle. As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2007-0100555, it is known for the battery cell module to include a plurality of battery cells inserted into a plurality of cell covers so that connection plates formed in both ends are connected in series, a main frame into which the cell cover is inserted along a guide groove, and a top cover to fix a cell cover into which the battery cell is inserted to the main frame.
To control charging and discharging of each battery cell included in the known battery package, an electronic equipment chamber including electronic components is required. The known electronic equipment chamber has high current flows in busbars, which may cause an electromagnetic field error to other electronic components installed in the electronic equipment chamber. Electronic components including, for example, a relay or an inverter, are manufactured and installed as separate components; a product including these electronic components may require a space for installing each of the electronic components.
Furthermore, a separate space for installing each of the battery package and the electronic equipment chamber is required, which may lead to a further increase in volume. Accordingly, there is a desire for a structure to save space by efficiently arranging electronic components.